


Придумай меня живым

by Virere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Tales of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Elements of mysticism, Ghosts, Headcanon, M/M, PWP, Partial OOC, Tatooine by Daisjo, elements of humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virere/pseuds/Virere
Summary: Мертвые лорды ситхов совращают маленьких татуинских мальчиков. В оправдание могут сказать лишь то, что они это не специально. Они не знали что татуинские мальчики настолько впечатлительные.
Relationships: Exar Kun/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	Придумай меня живым

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: ~Maria DeLarge~
> 
> Ахтунг 1! Повествование от третьего приближенного лицо и по-сути первая попытка в подобные сцены. Персонажи в тексте не разговаривают друг с другом вслух. Вариант оформления диалогов зависит от того, насколько четко выделена и направлена мысль.  
> Ахтунг 2! Нетипичное использование силы. Лорд Кун лично обещает покарать каждого, кто подумает о доносе лорду Садоу – пусть сам додумывается, если хочет!  
> Ахтунг 3! Татуин по ДайСё со всеми вытекающими, Люк соответствующий.

_Ты можешь запомнить в ладони моей_  
_Реальности миражи_  
_Но ради всего, что есть в мире теней…_  
_**«Придумай меня живым» - Ольга Волоцкая** _

***

Это было странно. Касаться крыла истребителя, разделившего с ним первый полет, и теряться в буре восторга. Судорожно съёживаться в комок на жёсткой койке, прячась от воспоминаний о смерти родных. Жевать безвкусный, и наверняка просроченный, армейский батончик. Оглядывать древние стены, отчего-то до сих пор не поглощённые маревом зелени. Дышать этим тяжёлым, слишком влажным воздухом. Даже думать сейчас было странно. Перекатывать в голове мысль за мыслью и знать безумную истину, безусловно понимать - в теле, в своей собственной голове он не один. Теперь не один.  
Люк знал непреложный закон: кто пришёл в дурное место - сам себе злобный тускен. Даже народ песков бережно хранил знания, без которых в пустыне не выжить: о смертельном холоде ночи; о пещерах, куда никогда нельзя было заходить; о барханах отчего-то манящих; о знаках хранящих могилы тех, кто умер странно, непонятно, неправильно; о тварях пустыни и цена встречи с ними. Об этом знали тускены, джавы и местные фермеры. Но вот уже жители города и тем более залётные контрабандисты считали всё это чушью. Повстанцы? Нет, они не чувствовали, не верили сказкам… Он сам пришёл под древние своды. А ведь, как некогда в детстве, наткнувшись на дурную пещеру, он кожей ощутил скользнувший по нему взгляд, мигом наполнившийся непонятным ему ожиданием. Люк сам, добровольно, явился на зов ночной твари. Сам заключил сделку. Сам.  
Только не менее странно было чувствовать как в груди бушует захватывающая радость, когда он бежит по базе (" _Храму,_ " - ласково поправляют его). Чувствовать это пренебрежение, зудящее виске, когда он слушает планы Альянса (" _Вновь превзошли себя_ ", - доверительно произносит у него в голове). Чувствовать… не-своё, но такое искреннее любопытство, глядя на меч _отца._ ", - добавить задумчиво). Чувствовать. Чувствовать. Чувствовать… и знать, что это не собственные, а чужие, лишь звенящие на краю сознания, эмоции". Люк почти видит этот: мальчишка, сидящий в дурной пещере и заворожённо наблюдающий за песчаной. Неистовой жёлто-красной бурей, что никогда не ворвётся под своды пещеры, пока хозяин не позволит. иронии, объяснили всю суть разумных, чьё имя предвосхищает титул «Дарт». в поток чужая мысль).но «Лорд» ему нравилось больше и обязывало к меньшему…  
Экзар вообще мог делать всё что хотел, а чего он хотел прежде всего - убраться подальше с Явина IV. Куда-нибудь в Неизведанные Регионы. Однако, всякий раз когда Люк предлагал ему, к примеру, отправиться вместе с Леей за деньгами к муунам - тот лишь отмахивался. Не время. Люк и сам это понимал. Знания и мастерство лорда тебе не помогут, если нет навыка у тела. Да и долг крови не должно платить чужаку… он может только помочь, но никогда - сделать. А потому остаётся только повторять про себя «странно» и слышать смех в ответ. Что так веселит многотысячелетнего лорда, Люк даже не предположить - попытки отучить постоянно называть того «ночной тварью» занимают слишком много мысленного пространства.  
На Явине время тянется и опутывает сознание лианой, размывая границы дня и ночи. Ночи здесь не бывает никогда, с заходом одинокой звезды влажная, душная жара не спадает. И спать, глубоко, без снов невозможно. Сон с цветными пятнами, прерывающийся с каждым резким движением - не сон. И поутру, рвано глотая влажный воздух, почти задыхаясь от этой треклятой жары, Люк всё ещё видит перед глазами Экзара. И не призрачной разумной тварью пустыни, как в ту их единственную встречу к лицу, а живым. Живым, материальным, и как всегда ужасно ехидным, но почему-то удивительно осязаемым и теплым на ощупь. Немедленно «странно» превращается в «стыдно». И если образ из сна вскоре растворяется, то взбудораженное, напряженное состояние, охватившая его истома, ни в какую не отступает. От мучительного смущения хочется сбежать из своей головы. Выпрыгнуть прямиком в песчаную бурю, зарыться шмыгуном в песок и никогда, ни за что на свете оттуда не выкапываться. Но всё, что остаётся - это чувствовать этот жар, приливающий к щекам, разливающийся по телу, и смотреть на себя с беспомощной досадой - спать голышом было самой ужасной идеей. Ужаснейшей. Даже если после явинской ночи одежда всегда была мокрой хоть выжимай. Лучше мокрым от пота, чем… как же стыдно.  
\- Тебе помощь нужна или сам справишься? - с ленивой отмашкой звучит на краю сознания.  
Люк крепко зажмуривается, давя полустон, полу- беспомощный вой… Теперь сбежать хочется ещё сильнее. Но некуда. Не из собственной же головы бежать. А в потаенных областях сознания Экзар разбирается гораздо лучше, чтобы скрыться там… Люк медленно выдыхает горячий воздух из легких. Липкая жара снаружи, сухая - внутри.  
\- Значит нужна, - звучит как приговор. - А то ведь просидишь тут до конца местного года.  
Лёгкий холодок оттеняет жар смущения, кожа покрывается мурашками: из его сознания с хирургической точностью извлекают причину так проникшего смущения - образ из сна. Обыкновенный «мокрый» сон после любого нормальный подросток просто подрочил бы и спокойно занялся делами. Люк же давно считал себя взрослым… но кажется он просто ненормальный. Ну какой, какой нормальный татуинец добровольно отправится в дурное место ?! Теперь он лежит голый, раскинувшись на отсыревшей простыне, и там, в его голове, под весёлым, но ласковым взглядом Экзара, он также совершенно обнажен. Дальше краснеть уже просто некуда.  
Своя-чужая ладонь скользит по влажной груди и по животу вниз, и напряженные мышцы сводит ещё сильнее. Сухие, слипшиеся губы раскрываются в неслышном коротком вскрике. Саднят. Это тоже больно. Свой-чужой язык непривычным движением облизывает пересохшие губы.  
\- Если не можешь получать удовольствие, мальчишка, не мешай другим. Не все имеют склонность к мазохизму, - с наигранным раздражением предупреждает, а потом советует, куда тише и мягче, с нехарактерными урчащими нотками. - Никто тебя убивать не будет, лежи уже.  
Вкрадчивому повелению невозможно противостоять, особенно когда тело уже само по себе, вопреки рассудку, только радуется. Когда всё существо охвачено судорогами предвкушения - доводы разума отметаются слишком легко. Особенно когда есть куда более заинтересованные… личности. Люк чувствует как свои-чужие пальцы ласкают его, и он теряется в своих-чужих прикосновениях, но может лишь дышать загнанно. Жарко. Слишком жарко. Но свои-чужие руки дарят нежданную прохладу. И от каждого касания ладоней, от макушки, по позвоночнику, до кончиков ног, прокатывается, точно гонимая ветром дюна, наслаждение. А ведь он почти забыл, горячими вспышками ласка расходится по телу. Вот же… хатт, все же стыдно, мучительно стыдно… И чужой смешок, прозвучавший под самым ухом, заставляет его дёрнуться. Попытаться дёрнуться - тело по-прежнему подчинено чужой воле. Только сердце колотится как сумасшедшее. Люк выдыхает сквозь зубы, когда свои-чужие пальцы скользят по его подбородку и горлу. Капля пота катится вниз по затылку. И хочется откинуть голову, ещё сильнее оголив шею для своих-чужих прикосновений. Но может сквозь сжатые зубы прерывисто дышать. И в этом мареве удовольствия ему чудится, будто свои-чужие скользящие по телу пальцы на самом деле длиннее, а ладонь шире. Это всё ещё грубые, обветренные, слишком холодные для такой жары руки, но уже чужие. Образ, подобный миражу… свои-чужие движения замирают. ещё сильнее оголив шею для своих-чужих прикосновений. Но может сквозь сжатые зубы прерывисто дышать. И в этом мареве удовольствия ему чудится, будто свои-чужие скользящие по телу пальцы на самом деле длиннее, а ладонь шире. Это всё ещё грубые, обветренные, слишком холодные для такой жары руки, но уже чужие. Образ, подобный миражу… свои-чужие движения замирают. ещё сильнее оголив шею для своих-чужих прикосновений. Но может сквозь сжатые зубы прерывисто дышать. И в этом мареве удовольствия ему чудится, будто свои-чужие скользящие по телу пальцы на самом деле длиннее, а ладонь шире. Это всё ещё грубые, обветренные, слишком холодные для такой жары руки, но уже чужие. Образ, подобный миражу… свои-чужие движения замирают.  
\- О… какая идея! - в этом голосе звучат родные нотки, знакомые ему по побегам в город.  
Люк чувствует, как от границы бури вновь возвращается в свое тело, и в раз ощущения обостряются. Во много раз. Такое возбуждение вынести невозможно. Он хрипло стонет, и уже сам тянется к себе… но широкая рука с длинными пальцами перехватывает его запястье. Она теплая. Люк резко распахивает глаза. Экзар нависает над ним подобно древнему изваянию высеченному в скале. Он выше, шире в плечах, у него по-татуински золотая кожа и длинные волосы, свисающие с плеча. Они касаются его щеки, мягкие и черные, без рыжего, созданного светом Братьев, отлива.  
\- Нравится? - Экзар чуть склоняет голову, становясь похожим на хищное животное. Непонятного цвета глаза с песчаными прожилками только дополняют впечатление.  
Люк почти уверен, что в этих глазах смотрится потрясающе нелепо. Смущённый, с отпечатком восхищённого на лице, протягивающий руку, но не смея, не решаясь коснуться… О, Братья! Экзар улыбается, оглядывая его. Ласковая улыбка совсем не вяжется с острым взглядом.  
\- Красивый… - тихо, заворожённо.  
Кончиками всё ещё холодных пальцев, он касается миража, ведь ничем иным Экзар быть не может. Так? Но кожа на ощупь мягкая, и он проводит пальцами по трем выпуклым шрамам на щеке (и на краю сознания " _кто_ ?", " _Кошка_ " в ответ), а волосы такие густые. Как такое возможно? Он же ...  
\- ... мертвый. Твоё воображение невилирует этот недостаток, - хмыкает Экзар. - Я мог бы рассказать, но боюсь сейчас тебе не будет интересно.  
Удивительно. Он замирает, вдруг почувствовав как бы зеркально, в его волосы зарывается рука. Длинные пальцы зарываются в пряди и притягивают к себе, заставляя приподняться. Что может быть интересного в перебирании пересушенных солнцем волос, Люк не знает. Но он подставляет голову - ластясь, и под касаниями плавится от удовольствия. Экзар касается его кожи короткими сухими поцелуями. В край губ, по кадыку, за ухом. Каждое прикосновение отдается под кожей лёгкой щекоткой. Прикосновения слишком лёгкие и от этого звучащие эхом во всём теле… Его пальцы скользят, сбивая ритм дыхания, и задавая новый, в такт медленным движениям руки. Каждый резкий вздох - вспышка удовольствия. Каждый бессильный выдох - ожидание грядущего порыва бури. И в такт дыханию бури, качаются пряди, завораживающими черными барханами сползающие с плеч. Так близко блестят золотыми отблесками, оказывается, серо-зелёные глаза. И хочется коснуться удивительно живого миража, но получается только равно дёрнуться - нарушить заданный ритм. И задохнуться сорвавшись в стон. Люк судорожно, слишком быстро, вдыхает липкий воздух раз за разом, но кажется, его вдохнуть невозможно. Кровь шумит в ушах, пульсирует отсчитывая рваные отзвуки сердца. Всё вокруг теряется, всё лишнее исчезает в калейдоскопе удовольствия. И он всё больше чувствует себя мечущейся песчинкой в песчаной буре и лишь частью её неистовства. Чувствует невыносимый жар полностью, на долгое мгновение, поглотивший его. Чувствует сильные руки практически удерживающие его на весу. Чувствует, как его отпускают, позволяя лечь. Чувствует… и кажется, даже сейчас, он делит эмоции на двоих. И хочется коснуться удивительно живого миража, но получается только равно дёрнуться - нарушить заданный ритм. И задохнуться сорвавшись в стон. Люк судорожно, слишком быстро, вдыхает липкий воздух раз за разом, но кажется, его вдохнуть невозможно. Кровь шумит в ушах, пульсирует отсчитывая рваные отзвуки сердца. Всё вокруг теряется, всё лишнее исчезает в калейдоскопе удовольствия. И он всё больше чувствует себя мечущейся песчинкой в песчаной буре и лишь частью её неистовства. Чувствует невыносимый жар полностью, на долгое мгновение, поглотивший его. Чувствует сильные руки практически удерживающие его на весу. Чувствует, как его отпускают, позволяя лечь. Чувствует… и кажется, даже сейчас, он делит эмоции на двоих. И хочется коснуться удивительно живого миража, но получается только равно дёрнуться - нарушить заданный ритм. И задохнуться сорвавшись в стон. Люк судорожно, слишком быстро, вдыхает липкий воздух раз за разом, но кажется, его вдохнуть невозможно. Кровь шумит в ушах, пульсирует отсчитывая рваные отзвуки сердца. Всё вокруг теряется, всё лишнее исчезает в калейдоскопе удовольствия. И он всё больше чувствует себя мечущейся песчинкой в песчаной буре и лишь частью её неистовства. Чувствует невыносимый жар полностью, на долгое мгновение, поглотивший его. Чувствует сильные руки практически удерживающие его на весу. Чувствует, как его отпускают, позволяя лечь. Чувствует… и кажется, даже сейчас, он делит эмоции на двоих. Люк судорожно, слишком быстро, вдыхает липкий воздух раз за разом, но кажется, его вдохнуть невозможно. Кровь шумит в ушах, пульсирует отсчитывая рваные отзвуки сердца. Всё вокруг теряется, всё лишнее исчезает в калейдоскопе удовольствия. И он всё больше чувствует себя мечущейся песчинкой в песчаной буре и лишь частью её неистовства. Чувствует невыносимый жар полностью, на долгое мгновение, поглотивший его. Чувствует сильные руки практически удерживающие его на весу. Чувствует, как его отпускают, позволяя лечь. Чувствует… и кажется, даже сейчас, он делит эмоции на двоих. Люк судорожно, слишком быстро, вдыхает липкий воздух раз за разом, но кажется, его вдохнуть невозможно. Кровь шумит в ушах, пульсирует отсчитывая рваные отзвуки сердца. Всё вокруг теряется, всё лишнее исчезает в калейдоскопе удовольствия. И он всё больше чувствует себя мечущейся песчинкой в песчаной буре и лишь частью её неистовства. Чувствует невыносимый жар полностью, на долгое мгновение, поглотивший его. Чувствует сильные руки практически удерживающие его на весу. Чувствует, как его отпускают, позволяя лечь. Чувствует… и кажется, даже сейчас, он делит эмоции на двоих. И он всё больше чувствует себя мечущейся песчинкой в песчаной буре и лишь частью её неистовства. Чувствует невыносимый жар полностью, на долгое мгновение, поглотивший его. Чувствует сильные руки практически удерживающие его на весу. Чувствует, как его отпускают, позволяя лечь. Чувствует… и кажется, даже сейчас, он делит эмоции на двоих. И он всё больше чувствует себя мечущейся песчинкой в песчаной буре и лишь частью её неистовства. Чувствует невыносимый жар полностью, на долгое мгновение, поглотивший его. Чувствует сильные руки практически удерживающие его на весу. Чувствует, как его отпускают, позволяя лечь. Чувствует… и кажется, даже сейчас, он делит эмоции на двоих.  
\- Надеюсь, в следующий раз помощь не понадобится. Я себя конечно люблю, но не настолько… и не так, - слышит Люк. Думать, а тем более говорить не хотелось. Сейчас стыдно не было: было хорошо. Он лежит рядом с бурей, и она звучит иначе. Он лишь коснулся её кончиками пальцев, песчинки скользили по пальцам отголосками чужих эмоций… но под пальцами липко, мокро и холодно. А во рту сухо. Люк медленно облизывает губы, сглатывает, и выровняв дыхание коротко кивает  
\- Хорошо, а теперь, - Экзар сыто щурится и отдаёт приказ, которого невозможно ослушаться. - Открой глаза.  
Люк открывает глаза и в его небольшой комнатке пусто, и как-то холодно, лишь на кончике носа теплый след. Слово всё произошедшее было сном. Только буря поутихла… впервые за все время их соседства. Удивительно.  
\- И всё-таки одно тело это слишком неудобно, приятно, но неудобно, - звучит в голове, и Люк практически видит ухмылку Экзара, откидывающего за спину тяжёлый хвост.  
\- Не пришлось бы так извращаться с техниками…  
Люк рассеянно молчит. Только на краю сознания бьётся мысль «а если бы не одно тело, это все вообще… случилось бы»? ..  
\- Глупый мальчишка. Знал бы ты как сияешь в силе. Третья звезда системы Тату, не меньше.  
\- Тетя тоже так говорила, - улыбается, вспоминая Люк. И впервые боль не спешит скрутить его, а лишь печаль тенью одной из ложится на сердце.  
\- Ну значит Тату III, вытрись уже. Тренировку тебе никто не отменял.  
\- Слушаюсь, Явин IV!  
В голове отчётливо звучит смех. Это всё ещё странно, но и удивительно… и совершенно не по законам Татуина.

**Author's Note:**

> По итогу фанфика награждаются:  
> Экзар – титулом “тролль года” и исследовательским грантом на изучение призрачной фауны Татуина.  
> Люк – осознанием грядущих приключений и голокроном с инструкцией по созданию “стены света”, на всякий случай.  
> Ребели – сборником сказок “1000 и одна татуинская ночь”, а то как следующий базой станет Коррибан и...  
> Читатели – бутылочкой “валерьянки” для успокоения нервов, неспокойных по тем или иным причинам.  
> Автор – бутылочкой “прополиса”, замазывать следы знакомства с бурной явинской флорофауной, и наклейкой “без слова член”.  
> Бета – букетом явинских цветочков и золотой медалью за самые крепкие нервы и терпение.


End file.
